Joker
by Itachi anime
Summary: "Wander into the woods at night, and he will steal your heart." That had been told to wanderers to keep them from the surrounding wooded area, but, when a lone girl finds herself lost and in the midst of a storm, she stumbles upon an empty castle, staying for just the night, she soon learns the legend had been real…for the acceptation of his utter laziness.
1. Chapter 1

Itachi – HERE IT IS! The Joker FanFic I've wanted to write since some of you voted for it in 'From Summary to Story' Chapter 1! I know I said I'll start it when I was done with 'My Midget Little Brother', but I couldn't help it! So here it is! I hope you guys like it.

;

**Joker****… **Chapter 1

"Wander into the woods at night, and he will steal your heart." That had been told to wanderers to keep them from the surrounding wooded area, but, when a lone girl finds herself lost and in the midst of a storm, she stumbles upon an empty castle, staying for just the night, she soon learns the legend had been real…for the acceptation of his utter laziness.

…_The Castle of the Night King…_

Rain poured from the blacked sky. It was nighttime in the old country, I was walking out simply from a village not too far away from where I was now, and out of a sudden, it started to rain! "I could have sworn that the storm wasn't set for another two weeks! So why rain now?!" My slippers became increasingly soggy and wet as I ran through the now muddy and slippery streets; I needed to find somewhere to stay! I grabbed my shawl, and placed it over my hair, which was starting to stick to my face. Up ahead, I saw what looked like the Main Street, candled lights shone through windows of shops, and open stores, "There must be somewhere to wait out the storm here…" The dress I wore was becoming heavy as it sucked in the rain water – Other people had too been on the Main Street of the town, some running home.

By chance, though, had a bolt of lightning made its way across the skies, and I froze. My eyes had followed this quick, blue, flash…it lead my eyes to the forest areas outside of the small town, peaking above the tree's had been the tops of a castle shrouded in black. It was only visible due to the crack of lightning – as quickly as the flash showed to me the black castle, had it faded back into the darkness, becoming an almost perfect blend into the night.

Shaking myself out of the strange trance, I soon remembered the pouring rain, and sought after the nearest Inn I could find. I ran inside of one, grabbing the wooden door, then shutting in closed once I was inside. I took a deep breath, finally getting a chance to relax awhile. It was warm and inviting inside of the small Inn. Now all I need to do was hope that any room was vacant and pay – I reached my hand into my pocket. Nothing. Where had my money gone to?! "Oh no!" I wanted to scream to the heavens at the very moment, I must have dropped it while running!

"If you've got no money, then leave!" A young man with long, messy, white hair, who was most likely the owner, had yelled, while making his way towards me, "I ani't got no room neither! So get out!"

"Please!" I begged with the man, "I've got nowhere to stay, and…an…"

"No money, huh?" he sneered, then sighed, lowering his voice, "Listen, lady, I really don't have any rooms for ya ta stay in, most of the Inn's here are filled in by this time since the weathers so out of wack, sorry, but you're goanna have ta go-"

"But the storm outside is-"

"Yeah. Yeah, I getcha, okay? But I have no rooms! Plus you ani't got a cent on ya either! I gotta make a living here!" The man went to open the door, "Out 'cha go!"

"Wa – wait!" Out of the open door, I pointed to the forest area, where the tips of the black castle where barely seen in the shadowed, rainy, nightscape, "What about that place?! Tell me, is anyone living there? I'm sure they'd have space to let me stay for one nigh-"

"Yeah someone lives there… but I don't think you should go there…"

"And why not?" I responded, "Did you not say that practically every Inn here is filled?! So what reason do I not have to go there and ask for a room?"

"You're a wanderer, aren't you?" The white haired man asked.

"No, I'm actually just traveling some – exploring the old country-"

"Traveler, wanderer, there both the same!" The man said, crossing his arms, "Have you not heard the legend of the place? Lady?"

"Please stop calling me that," I spoke, "My name is Kagome."

"Okay then, Kagome," he said without a chance in his demeanor, "Mine's Inuyasha, now start listening," He cleared his throat, "Long ago, it was said that a Family of Demons lived in that black castle laying in the forest. They were a peaceful people, protecting the humans here in this village…or town. One day, the mother of the two children of the castle fell ill with a heart eating illness, the eldest son was naturally given the responsibility to care for the mother, and give her medicine every day at the strike of nine o'clock at night. The eldest son was said to be especially lazy though, and forgotten things very easily. He did do his duty, and take care of the mother, because of the reminder given to him by his father every morning, _'Remember to stop by your mother, tend to her, for she is ill'_. That week, the father, and the youngest son had to leave to go on an important errand, but the father; thinking that the eldest son knew what to do, did not remained him, even though he would be gone for an entire week. And because of that, the eldest son had forgotten to give the mother her medicine every night – until the last day of the week, when he stumbled across her room, and remembered…but by then, it was already too late. The illness had eaten out the mother's heart, and she died. Greif stricken, the eldest son cried, and cried, knowing that his father and brother would never forgive him. When the brother had seen this, he left the castle, too angered to say a thing to the elder brother who sobbed and cried upon his lifeless mother. The father too found this out, and cried. Out of pure anger, he cursed his eldest son, telling him _'From now till the eternities of your lazy life, you will be cursed to living in this Black Castle alone! To atone for your mother, you must search out a perfect heart, form the ranks of the humans – and devour it every night the clock hits nine! Failure to do so will result in the death of the women whom you come to love!' _And now, ever since, the eldest son has lived alone in that Black Castle – stealing hearts from the women of this town, and many others in the area, devouring them, for over 500 years, every night at nine…all in hopes that he keeps the woman he's destined to fall in love with alive…Its said that for his curse to be lifted, he would have to eat the heart of the one he loved, and that either way, his struggle was all useless."

Inuyasha had finished his story, and sighed, looking through the rainy night sky to the place where the tips of the Black Castle could be seen, he looked…sad while telling the story… "Wow…" I said, "That story's…harsh…"

"Well it's true," Inuyasha said while handing me an umbrella, and some cash, "Take it, look for somewhere to stay, and get somethin' ta eat while you're at it."

"Huh?!" He's giving me money, and an umbrella! "Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I said, giving the man a small hug, he gave a little wave and a smile.

"Just remember what I said though… Don't go to the Castle, the 'Night King' might be there n' waitin' ta eat your heart out…literally. Wander into those woods at night, and he might steal your heart, got that Kagome?!"

By the time that Inuyasha was speaking the last parts of his sentence, did I run into the rain, waving him a goodbye. And as my bad luck may take it, the storm only seemed to get intensely worse – and every other Inn was either full, or closed. I stood, shivering under my umbrella. Where was I to go now?! '_Just remember what I said though… Don't go to the Castle' _I remembered what Inuyasha had said to me… but can a danger like that even exist? I've never heard of people eating people's hearts out before, '_a Family of Demons lived in that black castle'_ Okay, a demon eating a person's heart out – It was just a legend right? I bet it's just a story told to travelers so they don't go near the castle because the villagers are hiding something in there, plus, it's just one night! "I bet if I only sneak in, that this 'Night Walker' guy wouldn't even notice me!"

I started my trek through the forest, stepping over dead leaves, puddles and soaked braches, the wind had started to pick up a great deal, the outside was starting to get quite dangerous. I started to regret coming past this town. All the Inns were closed or packed, and now I'm stuck out here in this storm – the winds were slapping my face, and the umbrella, I had closed it, so it wouldn't break, Inuyasha might want it back, so I opted to keep it safe.

I thought I would never make it to the castle…but here I was. At the giant Black Castle. The front door was wide open.

Quickly, I ran inside, and pulled the giant black doors closed. I sighed in relief, taking in the surroundings around me. The inside of the castle was warmed nicely, and lit by candle lights which hung from the sides of the stone hallways and the ceiling above. The air smelt sweet, as if someone had been busy baking bread, and covering the floors had been soft carpet, red in color. I soon felt the urge to explore the place…just until I found a place to sleep of course. The first place I had discovered was the kitchen area, only then was I reminded of how hungry I was. On the table though, had been just what I had smelt upon walking inside, freshly baked bread. Taking in the notion that I was in a castle that wasn't mine, I took only a small piece, savoring it before sadly swallowing.

Leaving the bread alone, I started to waltz the giant castle aimlessly, until I had finally found bedroom. Be it the Master bedroom, or one for a guest – It didn't matter; all that mattered to me at the moment was having a place to sleep. Stripping myself of my soaked clothing, I left it on the floor, and looked to the grandfather clock that resided in the room, it was around eight o'clock or so. Getting under the bed sheets in nothing but my dry undergarments, I shut my eyes, and fell into a complete slumber.

It had only been an hour or so that had passed by when I was awoken by the sounds of the large entrance door opening, then slowly creaking to a close. I sat up in the bed, and took a sharp look around, "It must be the owner…I hope they aren't too mad at me for sneaking in." Just as I was about to get off of the bed and stand, so I could greet the owner – I found myself frozen in place starring into bright golden eyes. A pale face holding unknown markings, giving off a board, dull look – I jumped back onto the bed – surprised at the close proximity. I blinked for just a second, and he was gone.

"Young Lady, who has snuck into my castle…" I opened my eyes to find the same person standing in the corner – at one moment, then in a flash of a second, he was beside me once again – I found I couldn't speak, "Have you come here…to give me your heart..?"

Give him my heart?! Wait – oh no! This man couldn't be… he was -… the Night Walker! He couldn't be! There's no way that he'd actually exist!

Quietly, he stepped closer to my frozen form sitting up on the bed.

…There's no way… Someone from a Legend could be _real?!_

**Joker… **Chapter 1

End

T.B.C

Itachi – Soo? How'd you like it? It's not a one shot, so don't worry, the story's not going to be really long though. Maybe 5 or 6 chapters. I actually really liked making this one, it might be kinda rushed at the end, I'll revise it if you guys want me to, but please, go ahead and leave a review, tell me how I did, it makes me feel nice you know? Thanks for reading, and tune in for the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi – I loved your reviews! I read every single one of them! I'm so glad that you all enjoy the story so far! Sooo… Here's Chapter 2!

;

**Joker****… **Chapter 2

"Wander into the woods at night, and he will steal your heart." That had been told to wanderers to keep them from the surrounding wooded area, but, when a lone girl finds herself lost and in the midst of a storm, she stumbles upon an empty castle, staying for just the night, she soon learns the legend had been real…for the acceptation of his utter laziness.

…_May I eat your heart now?..._

"Young lady," He repeated the words once again, moving uncomfortably closer – silver hair had draped over his face in a messy fashion, "Tell me, why have you snuck into my castle?" He seemed unfazed by my presence, moving closer, all while I moved back; he was now mere inches from my face, blinking, than repeating himself once more, "Have you come here to give me your…heart?" I still did not give him an answer. What was I supposed to say? 'I snuck inside your castle completely ignoring everything said about the place, and practically broke into your private living space while stealing your bed, because the door was open and there was a storm outside?' No! I couldn't say that! What if…What if he kills me?! This guy is the 'Night Walker who eats hearts – What if he takes mine?! "Young Lady," his ominous voice swept through my ears, "Are you not here to give your heart…to me?" He pointed at himself, staring at me with a curious look, I still said nothing…for what was I to say?! "If you are not here…for that purpose, why have you come to my…castle?"

The way he spoke was somewhat off. He paused each time during his sentences to think – or search or words, why was someone with such a scary reputation, so hesitant while speaking? And above all, why did he not seem angered by my unexpected intrusion onto his property? "Uh, well, you see…" I opted to speak, "I'm a traveler of the old country, and while on my travels, a huge storm had pulled in – I was soaked and in need of a place to stay, but every Inn in the town had already been booked, closed, or filled. I remember seeing the tips of this castle over some of the trees of the forest area, and I thought that this may be a good place to stay and rest – Just for the night of course!... And along the way, from an Inn Keeper, I heard the legend of this place…" I gave out a nervous laugh as I found the man shaking his head, humming in agreement. He looked quite interested in my story. "I thought the legend wasn't for real…so I snuck into here since the door was open-"

"The legend is real."

I looked up to the man who now sat on the side of the bed, dragging his clawed fingers through his silver hair. "Well, yes, I know it is true now that I actually see you-"

"You have seen me…and yet," He turned to face me, "You have not gotten up to run away?...Tell me…you are not afraid?"

"Actually, I'm quite terrify-"

"I am a killer." I quickly looked up to him. His bright golden eyes holding a sad and cloudy hue. His sudden label of himself caused me to remember the tale, "I cannot…remember even the simplest things, and because of that laziness, I am cursed to eat the hearts of human women to keep the one…that I have yet to know…alive." Upon hearing him repeat the sad tale, I suddenly felt horribly bad for him.

"How could your own father place this curse on you? Can't he forgive you?"

"It is eternal punishment." He started to speak fluently, without breaking to think for his next word, "If I lift the curse myself…I would have to eat the heart of the women I love…and after killing so many others, I'd rather have her live without me, than to die by my hand. I'd rather go on with eating hearts of others, for the rest of my eternity." Wow. This man…demon, surely was a romantic, whatever women he falls for may as well be the luckiest girl in the world – "Say, young lady," he spoke again, "May I eat your heart now?"

"You're still planning on eating my heart?!"

"Not entirely," He laid himself down on the bed, his silver hair floating down slowly after the rest of him, he closed his eyes, opening them, he looked to me, "Do you not remember that you are a human women?"

"Uh, Yes, I know that…"

"And do you not remember," He turned the rest of his body so he faced my person, "That I eat the hearts of human women? Like yourself?"

"I remember that entirely."

"Then why have you not fled my castle, Young Lady?"

"Well," I smiled a little, still terrified by his presence…but more calm, "Like I said before, I've got nowhere to stay, but here." He grew silent for some time, most likely processing everything that I just said to him. The look on his face seemed so at peace. Suddenly, he had stood up, and started making his way to the door which he appeared from, he turned back to face me.

"You may stay as long as you like."

He shut the door behind him, leaving me huddled on the bed in confusion. He said that I could stay? He said that I could stay! Keeping in my long lasting thanks to the…uh…demon, I lay my head back down on the pillow's, stretched my legs, and closed my eyes awaiting sleep – That is, until, the door had creaked open, revealing the same man who'd just walked out of the room. Though he was changed into more comfortable clothing. "It's you-"

"Young Lady," he said as he walked slowly to the other side of the bed, "My name is not 'it's you' – it is Sesshomaru." He casually laid down next to me, ignoring my surprise.

"Wa- Wait! Your sleeping here?!"

"This is my castle, and this is my room, where else would I sleep at?" His eyes where closed while he spoke.

"O-oh…" This was an awkward place to be with the demon that was well known for stealing hearts from human women, then devouring them.

"Young Lady," he spoke in a faraway voice, "What is your name?"

"I- its Kagome…" He didn't say anything after that. Instead, he had fallen into a deep slumber. "He must have been tired." I spoke aloud. His sleeping face was something out of a fairy tale. Pale skin, delicate facial markings, and shimmering silver hair which draped across the sheets, and down the side of the bed. I suddenly had the want to feel how his hair really felt; did it feel as smooth as it looked? Reaching out my hand timidly, I gently took some of his silver locks into my hand, "It's so soft…" How was his hair so silky? It was so light and feathery – it was amazing to the touch. I looked to his sleeping face. "Is his face as soft as his hair..?" I shyly reached out – and by surprise did his hand grab my own, and gently place it on his stripped cheek. I jumped in surprise – an unknown heat making its way to my cheeks.

"You were curious, where you not?" His eyes where open and he wore the same wandering look as before. Not before long, had he told me to sleep, and he reassured me, saying _"Do not worry; I will not eat your heart while you sleep."_

**..**

…**Joker…**

**..**

The hours of morning had come along quicker than I had expected. The rain had stopped, and the sun shone brightly from the cloudless blue skies. I looked to my side – not too surprised to find that Sesshomaru had been gone. Sitting up, I found something that came to me as a surprise. Hanging in the corner was the very dress I had worn the night before, it was dried, and so was my shawl which hung next to the umbrella, and my slippers. I slipped on the dress and slippers, and headed out of the room, bringing along my shawl and Inuyasha's umbrella. As I started my walk down the stairs, the smell of food had made its way into my nose. Was somebody cooking? "Who…?" Before I could finish, the face of the very demon that had disappeared in the early morning had come to meet my eye. He wore clothing quite similar to what he had on the night before. A rich mans' garb, black boots, and a cape which only added to the royal look given to him by his golden eyes, and silver hair. His expression was the same – dull, and uninterested. He starred at me from the bottom of the steps, than, in a swift movement, was he at the top, alongside me. Surprising as his speed was, this was to be expected. He _is_ a demon; one that has lived through centuries I believe! As I found myself lost in thought – Sesshomaru had took my hand – I awoke, as he started to lead me down the steps, holding my dull hand with his clawed fingers. He led me down a hallway, into a dining area – atop of a grand table, foods of all sorts were lined in order. As I looked around, I saw that the walls in this room; unlike the others, were bare. Curtains placed to drape over the windows creating a downcast atmosphere, and at the table…A family set of four grand, yet empty chairs.

"Would you not care to stay a little longer?" Sesshomaru asked almost sounding eager, "It took me time to prepare this…though I nearly forgot to make enough for two people…" The look on his face was practically pleading to me. I couldn't just say 'no' to him? Could I?

"Well, I guess that I can stay for a little while longer."

I had taken a seat next to Sesshomaru who had already served himself. Though there was a lot of food on his plate, he didn't seem too interested in eating. As my strange 'luck' may have it, Sesshomaru seemed to be more interested in sneaking small peaks over at me while I wasn't looking. Maybe he wants to tell me something? "Um," I started off nervously, "Is there something wrong?"

"No," he said, "Nothing of real concern...I am just…" He paused for a moment to think of another word, "Hn… 'happy' as you might say," He turned to face me, a small smile glinting over his features, "You are the only company that I have had in nearly 500 years, though you are terrified of my presence, I cannot help but be… 'happy'…since you are here," Suddenly, his expression saddened, as he looked to his plate, "Even if it will be for just this short time…"

Past every fear I once held towards him; after hearing how alone he has been in this castle by himself for so very long and being cursed by his own father, and being abandoned by his younger brother, my heart had wrenched. How could he have gone through so much? Because of his laziness, his mother had died – but he cried - in the legend he cried for her loss, knowing it was he who was at fault… but instead of comfort, his own bloody family gave him resentment. Has he even seen his younger brother in those 500 years? Or said hello to his father? Or at least, has he _talked _to a person – a living soul other than himself, has he ever been given the blessing of simple company in this castle that he has stalked in for the last 500 years?

Hearing myself think only made me feel even worse.

We had finished our meal in a tensed silence. And now, here we two were at the exit to the castle – the giant door leading to the bright outside in which Sesshomaru would never be able to share with anyone but the presence of himself. "Well then," he started, "It looks as your time to go," I couldn't miss the small glint in his eye which was all too overcome with unknown emotions, "To some degree, I may miss this small company that you have given me – though the small urge to eat your heart was trying to overcome my mind, I did enjoy you staying over… even if you had snuck inside, thinking that I did not exist."

I laughed a bit at that, "Well, I have you to thank for letting me stay," I spoke awkwardly, as the bits of my mind tried to piece together some way to say goodbye… "Truthfully, you are not as scary as they say you are, some people see you as the villain who eats the hearts of human women, but I…" I took a breath, "I see you as the demon whose illness was the laziness that caught to him at the wrong time, which is-"

"-Why do you… say this? Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked curiously, "You say now that I am 'not scary' but you seemed… horrified just the night before, what do you mean-"

I interrupted him, "I'll stay," I saw his eyes light up – he grabbed my shoulders –

"You mean this?" He brought his face closer to mine, his usually uninterested eyes now filled with surprise, "You _want _to stay?"

"O-Only for a small time I guess…" Our close proximity was causing me to trip on my words, "Until I th-think of new places to travel in the Old Country!" Before I could try to read out his expression, he grabbed the back of my head, pushing it forwards into his own – crashing a pair of soft lips onto mine – The surprise was almost too much for me. Was the infamous Night Walker actually _kissing_ me?! He pulled away, and smiled at my frazzled expression, "Wha- What'd you do that for?!" His hands were still on my shoulders, and his face still close to my own.

"That was a promise," Sesshomaru said while holding a smug look on his face, "You said that you would stay just a little longer, did you not? That was to make sure that I do not eat your heart while you stay – It will be my reminder."

His… reminder? Like in the legend – his father gave him a reminder to take care of his mother each morning… So, he was promising not to kill me… Sesshomaru reached his hand out towards me, and with only slight hesitation did I take hold of it.

As Sesshomaru lead me inside, I couldn't see the small smile that now stretched on his face. _ She, the first visitor I have had in this lonely Black Castle, is willing to stay a while longer…with me…_

…_I think I may have finally found the love I have searched out ever since I was cursed… It seems as my efforts - all these 500 years of killing have actually gone to something – She is her. I know she is._

_She is my 'love'._

**Joker… **Chapter 2

End

T.B.C

Itachi – Yaa! Chapter 2 is done and up! Thank you for reviewing, please check in again!


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi –

;

**Joker****… **Chapter 3

"Wander into the woods at night, and he will steal your heart." That had been told to wanderers to keep them from the surrounding wooded area, but, when a lone girl finds herself lost and in the midst of a storm, she stumbles upon an empty castle, staying for just the night, she soon learns the legend had been real…for the acceptation of his utter laziness.

…_Meeting past Peoples..._

I laid silently on the bed. The sun had yet to cross into the skies, yet my eyes were open, and I was wide awake. I starred shyly at the demon that lay on his side facing me. His eyes were closed in sleep, his silver hair splayed across the sheets, and draped down the bedside. His arms were wrapped around me – I wanted to break the hold he had on me in his sleep, yet at the same time, I wanted to stay as is. Only a day had passed me by ever since I said that I would stay here at the Black Castle. Though I was not planning on staying for long, I didn't know when I would actually have the courage to leave and say goodbye to the 'Night King'. Seeing him so overjoyed to have another soul living alongside him in this lonely castle, and remembering the legend – how it saddened me every time I would even think of it… and then, there was his promise that was made to me. The promise that he wouldn't eat my heart… the promise being the kiss that left me more than just flustered and red. How could I leave him now? One part of me wanting to go back to traveling – to wandering the Old Country to see more of the vats lands that I'd never visited…But the other part of me wanted to stay here with him. Be it because of his sad story and the want to offer him some comfort for a short time…or because the promise he made to not eat my heart captured me.

I sighed; feeling content, and curled closer to him. The single action brought his closed lids to life, his golden orbs shining through on alert. Sesshomaru had awoken with the upmost surprise, seeing my form curled so closely to himself – He spoke no words, "I – Oh…uh…" This was an awkward moment, what am I supposed to say?! He's just looking at me – Please let him not be mad! "…Good…Morning..?" I spoke the simple greeting in a shy tone, hoping that he wouldn't be to mad at me to respond. A smile broke onto his features. A smile which had caught me off guard. Before I could come back to my senses though, One of Sesshomaru's hands wrapped behind my back and brought me to meet his lips. I almost panicked when I found that this was yet another kiss. When he pulled away, I found that I couldn't help but stare into his eyes.

"Good Morning," He said, all while wearing the same smug expression as before, "Ka – go – me." My heart was beating uncontrollably by the way he spoke my name – Why did he have to do that?!

"Wh – Why did you do that..?" I asked while trying to avoid eye contact. I soon found it futile as he now held my chin; with clawed fingers, up to face him.

"Renewal," Said he as calmly as any other time. Renewal? What did he mean by that? – Seeing my confusion, he explained, "Renewal of the promise I had made to you, the time you said you will stay with me in this castle for just a little more time," His usually unreadable expression turned gentle, "The promise I made to you – to not eat your heart." Upon finishing his sentence, he flipped the covers off himself, got off the bed, and turned to stand, "I am going to start preparing a morning meal for us two, is there anything that you prefer?" Breakfast? This early? The sun had not even made its way to the first rising!

"Oh, no! It's fine, you could make what you want," I sat up, "I could help you to-" In a mere second did he go from the door to the bedside - nose to nose once again. His messy bedhead hair giving him a wilder look, something my eyes had only just picked up.

"You are my guest, Kagome, and as such, you abide by the rules of the owner of this castle – and as the owner, I ask that you rest until I am done with preparations."

"O..Okay…" Giving off a small smile, he disappeared, reappearing at the door, than closing it without the slightest creek. I let out a breath I never knew I had been holding. This man…demon was very well trained in the aspect of being a gentleman. He knew how to cook, kept his castle clean, and spoke with such fluency… it was becoming more and more complicated to believe such a being like he _actually _exists! …But all in the same, it was becoming even harder to believe that a person such as he was abandoned by his family, and left here alone. I fell back onto the bed, and closed my eyes, awaiting sleep.

An hour or so had passed on…or at least, what seemed like an hour. I lay there starring into the nothing that was the ceiling. Sleep did not come, no matter how many times I tried to count the invisible sheep in my mind. I closed my eyes once more – They reopened upon the sound of the door creaking, followed by a pair of slow footsteps. The sound ceased to exist, what was that? I did not know until I turned in bed saw Sesshomaru lying next to me. "Se- Sesshomaru? When did you…" I stopped talking when I caught him staring at me with an unreadable expression. He moved himself closer, until he laid right by my side – pressed onto my arm like a child.

"I told you to sleep…" He said, all while closing his eyes slowly.

"I thought that you were cooking," I started nervously, "I guess I wanted to wait for you to come back first…" What was I saying?! "…I couldn't sleep…" He brought a hand to rest on my cheek, ignoring the few strands of hair which fell from the rest of the messy bush, and rested over my face. Unconsciously, did I lean into the warm touch.

"Just sleep…" He said. I closed my eyes. To whatever women was detained to be his – to whatever women he kept his name of 'Night Walker' for, stealing hearts, and devouring them…they had to be the luckiest person on Earth.

**..**

…**Joker…**

**..**

The hours of morning had arrived rather quickly. The food prepared by Sesshomaru was _wonderful. _It was even –dare I say – better than what was made by him before! After Breakfast though, I found that I still was in possession of Inuyasha's umbrella. I would need to return it to him soon, least he start to miss it. I was dressed fully now, in my; now dry, dress, and flats. Picking up the umbrella, I pushed open the doors to the outside, and stepped out. There, outside the door, was Sesshomaru, who seemed confused as to why I was dressed, "Tell me," he said, "Why are you dressed, and where are you going?"

"Uh…" I stared to hope he wouldn't mind me heading out, "Well, you see, before I came over to your castle-"

"Correction," he interrupted, "You mean to say 'before you snuck into my castle'."

"Yes, before that," I started once again, letting his comment brush by, "It was during the storm when I came across the main street, and some Inns. A loud inn keeper with the strangest hair color had given me this umbrella," I pointed to the umbrella in my hand, "And I've been thinking to give this back to him, he may need it at some time, and today seemed like the appropriate time to give it back to him – I'll come straight back once I'm done." Sesshomaru seemed to be lost in thought.

"A…loud Inn Keeper with a strange hair color?..." He turned to face me, his face holding an expression that seemed strained, "Could you tell me, the color…of his hair?"

"Well, if I do remember, it was something like a shiny white."

"A shiny white color…" he thought for a bit, "And his name? Do you know it?"

"His name?" Why was Sesshomaru so suddenly interested? "It was Inuyasha." Silence overtook us two as a gentle wind swept by.

"I will accompany you." Accompany me?! Into the town?! But what if people saw him? Wouldn't they start to panic? Reading my expression, he answered me, "They know of the legend of the 'Night Walker', but I only appear in the dead of night, when all is quiet, and none can see. They do not know how I look, nor do they know how I speak or dress. In the people's eyes, I am only a noble, and nothing more." That was actually…true. When I heard the legend, I had no idea how he would _look, _I only knew what he was alive. The legend said nothing about appearances, though, that did not answer my question, why did he want to accompany me into the Town? "Plus…I wish to see this Inn Keeper, I am curious about his 'abnormal' hair color, and I wish to get nothing but a closer look at him. That is all."

"That is all?" I asked him, "Your only curios about his hair?"

"Yes. That is all."

**..**

…**Joker…**

**..**

Not too later were we both walking down the main street, passing open stores, and walking through the crowds. Though most people had stopped to glace over at Sesshomaru, none had reacted in the panicked way that I'd expected. So he was right. Though the people knew the legend, none had actually known of his appearance. That was quite the relief, I wouldn't even imagine what I would do if panic arose from so many people. My steps came to a full stop as I stood in front of the small Inn where I'd meet Inuyasha, Sesshomaru too stopped – oddly enough, I found that he was staring quite intensely at the door… as if sensing something, "This is it," I said all while knocking on the door a few times before taking a step back, "If he says anything offending, just don't mind it. He is quite rash, and very loud – please pardon him, I know he means well-" The door swung open –

"Who in da' hell was knocking-" Inuyasha's loud voice had slit silent. He took a glance at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru too glanced back at Inuyasha. "Hm…so then," Inuyasha started in the somewhat awkward silence, "Whatcha' back er' for, Kagome?" I smiled – not taking notice of the small tension beginning to grow between the two men.

"I just wanted to make sure I gave this back," I handed to him the very same umbrella given to me on the night of the storm, "I'm actually going to be staying close by for a while until I find some new places to-"

"So you were here." Sesshomaru's voice passed by so suddenly – only then did I realize the cloud of tension floating between the two. Why did they seem so hostile towards each other all of a sudden? Had they not just met one another? Inuyasha's hand was balled into a fist. Sesshomaru's hand too was clenched tightly. What was happening?! Slowly did the two start to raise those fists into the air – and end in all in a pleasant 'fist-bump'. …What had just transpired? I stood next to Sesshomaru who wore a small smile on his face, and looked to Inuyasha who was grinning.

"Been a while, eh, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha started to laugh. I did not understand what exactly was happening.

"Too long, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru responded. They both knew one another, that was for sure, but what was there relationship? I was never once informed of Inuyasha knowing Sesshomaru – wait… did he know that Sesshomaru was the 'Night Walker'?! Or was he someone Sesshomaru happened by one day? "Kagome," Sesshomaru turned to face me, "This man; as rash and loud as he is…my younger brother." What? His younger Brother? I thought that he ran away to some unknown place – like in the legend.

"Bu-But in the legend," I started, "It said that he ran away and…" My words drifted off as I stopped to look at the two more closely. Inuyasha's hair was white, his skin a soft tan, and his face held no markings, as compared to Sesshomaru whos hair was glossy silver, his own skin pale, with markings aligning his cheeks. That is when I found the single thing they both shared. Golden eyes. "…So what about your father, Sesshomaru?" I asked suddenly, "If Inuyasha lives so close by, than he should too…"

"The Old Man's livin' in some cozy dome a few miles from here, I lived with him for a few hundred years or so…but I started to feel bad 'bout leavin' Sesshomaru by himself like that," Inuyasha gestured for us to come inside. We sat down in an empty lobby while Inuyasha continued his tale, "Leaving Dad's palace all on its own was pretty hectic… I was packing my stuff on the day I was going to leave, and when he asked where I was going, and I said 'I'm going back home to Sesshomaru at the Black Castle' he flipped – the guy nearly killed me when I mentioned you were alone, and that I wanted to apologize for leavin'…but instead of feeling sorry for his eldest son, the Ol' Man went on to make sure I couldn't leave. I was stuck in that castle for over 400 years with the crazy guy - like some sheltered princess. I finally escaped about a month or so ago; I wanted to go straight to the castle, and – you know, speak to you…but… I didn't feel like it was the time to see you, I thought that after all that time…that after 400 years…that you'd hate me or something…"

"I have never hated you, nor do I hate father," Sesshomaru hid his expression behind his normal tone of voice, "I've missed your company, you and father both-"

"But Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha stood up from his seat, giving his elder brother a sincere look of worry, "Dad _hates_ you! How could you forgive him so easily? After he left you on your own like that, after he cursed you to _eat human hearts _for the rest of your life – he hurt you so badly and you just brush it off?!" Inuyasha's voice started to crack as the beginnings of tears started to brim his eyes, "How can't you hate me after leaving you like that?...and how can't you hate dad for making you kill?" The air around went silent, with only a mumbled response from Sesshomaru…

"Because…you are family…"

**..**

…**Joker…**

**..**

We left Inuyasha's Inn not too long after. It did seem that the two were on good terms with one another again, but, was what Sesshomaru said really his reason for not hating his father. Could he have been lying to Inuyasha about his reasons for not hating them? By now, us two were in front of the Black Castle, the sun was setting, leaving the sky with a golden orange look, "Sesshomaru..?" He stopped at the giant doors, and turned to face me, "What's the real reason you don't hate your father or your brother?"

"My real reason, you ask..?" Sesshomaru waltzed towards me, stopping once we two stood right in front of each other, "This is my punishment for killing mother, I have no right to hate my younger brother, or my father who has cursed me…it was a lonesome 500 years in the Black Castle… if it weren't for my utter laziness…none of this would have happened." Before I could interject and speak, Sesshomaru spoke again, "But, now that I have met you, things have changed for me, no longer is my castle an empty realm of despair, And I feel as if the killing I am forced to do does not go to waste anymore."

In a silent moment, did Sesshomaru pull me into a desperate embrace. He sniffed my hair, and breathed out. Usually, I would have been terrified – but, for a reason unknown to me, I felt…safe. Be it because I wanted to comfort him, or because I've been with him for so long… Pulling my chin up, I was met by his soft lips. We stayed like that for some time, until he pulled away to look at me with golden orbs. He spoke.

"Kagome, do you love me?"

**Joker… **Chapter 3

End

T.B.C

Itachi – Chapter 3 mini – cliffy! Whew! I haven't posted a new chapter for anything lately! I've been too busy with homework and stuff… Aw well! Tell me how the chapter went!~ Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Itachi – Loved your reviews!

;

**Joker****… **Chapter 4

"Wander into the woods at night, and he will steal your heart." That had been told to wanderers to keep them from the surrounding wooded area, but, when a lone girl finds herself lost and in the midst of a storm, she stumbles upon an empty castle, staying for just the night, she soon learns the legend had been real…for the acceptation of his utter laziness.

…_The 'Curse of Fathers Time'..._

…Huh? He asked me if I… _loved him. _I cupped my mouth in surprise – Was this something I wanted to hear?! Was it? My heart throbbed. I wanted to stay alongside him in the Black Castle, so he would have someone to be with…but…even so, did that mean I _loved _him? Did I? The want to just be near him, the want to speak to him, stay with him, and play with his hair while he slept. All of this, but do I…Did that mean that I truly loved him? In the short while that I have stayed at this Black Castle, did I fall in love with him? Truthfully, I knew nothing of the feeling called 'love', how did I know if this was a small feeling – something below 'love', something fake, and unreal… "I know that I may seem as if I am prying," Sesshomaru's hands gripped my shoulders, "But, I must know how you feel towards me." After sending him a questioning look, he spoke once again, "Since the day I granted you stay in the Black Castle of mine, I have felt…more alive, as you might say…and it causes me to wonder…" He took a short breath, and looked me in the eye, "It causes me to wonder if you are the love which I have stayed and waited for at this Castle of mine," He thinks I'm his…love… "Before I met you, Kagome, I was actually thinking to give up on keeping the title of 'Night Walker'…I felt as though my actions were going to be worthless if the women I loved would never love me back…for who in their right mind would love one such as I? A demon who has killed countless innocent people for such selfish reasons?" …I didn't know what to say. Right here and now, without any warning – the Night Walker…no, Sesshomaru was telling me everything he had thought. "But…Ever since I gave you access to this castle…I've had the feeling that my horrid acts are not going to waste, and now that I know that I've found you…my resolve has been restored…and I-"

Moving on pure instinct did I grab the hem of his shirt, stand on my toes, pull him down and press me lips onto his. Breaking out of his surprise did Sesshomaru start to take lead in the sensual display, leaning in, and deepening the kiss. His arms hooked behind me, as one hand pushed me onto him even more – He pulled away quickly, taking time to stare into my eyes before delving back once again, only to have his tongue sweep into my mouth to explore. I was nearly panicked – this was the first time I had ever been so bold as to kiss anyone…or to have them kiss me…but, by this kiss, I knew that my feelings were indeed the feelings of the foreign feeling of 'love' in which I was now experienced to. We both pulled away.

"Uh…Sesshomaru I-"

"I know," Sesshomaru placed a hand on my cheek, "…For I love you too…Kagome," His smile soon turned into an expression of upset; "…I want you to feel safe in my presence though, so I have proposed that I want to undo this curse." I looked up to Sesshomaru, who was now aware of my answer towards his confession. I was positive that I wanted to be with him because I really have fallen in love with him, but, undoing the curse? Was that even possible?

"In the legend," I spoke shyly, avoiding eye contact after remembering my…uh, unchecked actions, "It says the only way to rid you of the curse…is to eat the heart of the women you love, either way the outcomes-"

"I know this," Sesshomaru spoke quietly "If I stop eating human hearts, you will die, if I eat your heart, you will die, and if I continue to eat the hearts of others, you too may grow frightened of me…"

"But I would nev-"

"It is an emotion which chokes every human being even when they try to run from it, fear has it's ways," But was there really any other way to remove this curse from Sesshomaru? "It is common sense that there is another way to remove this curse, you simply ask the one who has cast it, and it will be done – according to the right circumstances." Is he meaning to ask…His father?!

"B-but your father was the one who cast this curse on you!" Doesn't Sesshomaru's father hate him? Inuyasha was with him more recently, and had to escape the place which his father resides just because he mentioned Sesshomaru's name, "What if he attacks you, Sesshomaru?!"

"I know that he will," He spoke quietly, allowing the cool breeze to mess with his silver hair, "You may even say that I plan on my father attacking me once I appear to him, according to Inuyasha, he still hates me. Apparently, while Inuyasha was there he heard father still crying over his loss…because of me…and that he may never get over what had transpired, so, it is okay if he still hates me, for I am prepared for it…it's okay with me; if I had not killed mother-"

"But you didn't kill her!" How could a father hate his son so much?! Wasn't cursing him for all eternity enough? Does he still need to harbor such unallied feelings towards Sesshomaru?!

"As unfortunate as it is, I must accept whatever 'sword filled words'* he has for me – and I will take on any fit of rage he wants to unleash onto me…so that hopefully, he will undo this curse, and us two can love each other without the need to kill others…without the need of me being the 'Night Walker'… so that we may be the lovers Kagome and Sesshomaru…" a small smile made its way onto his face, "Tomorrow, we will go to my father, and ask under what conditions that he will remove this curse."

**..**

…**Joker…**

**..**

I lay in bed silently; eyes open, starring at Sesshomaru's sleeping figure. But I could not sleep once so ever. I was worried. According to Inuyasha, their father still held a deep hate for his eldest son, and being that he did, he may harbor the want to ruin Sesshomaru's life in any way possible. Would he force Sesshomaru into some type of decision that would leave him alone once again? Or what if he tries to kill Sesshomaru? …Or what if Sesshomaru himself decides to get rid of me..? What if he kills me, and eats my heart to ease his own life? The thought itself made my heart sink – I then felt his arms wrap around me, and pull me close to the warm, clothing covered body being his own. "It's okay, Kagome…" His clawed fingers guided my lips to his own; if only for a quick moment, until they parted, "…I won't ever eat your heart, even if it may break this curse which binds me to the name of 'Night Walker', I will never turn on you – Never will I become the 'Joker' and turn this promise into a fake act…" He kissed me once more, the act becoming deeper and more frantic, "…I love you – Know that I will never kill you. Never…so please…" He looked into my eyes for a time, than spoke once more, "Please say you too will not become the 'Joker', and run if I seem like something…different at the meeting with my father…please stay by my-"

"I'll always be by your side, Sesshomaru," Speaking these words was harder to do out loud then in my mind, but…aside by how embarrassing it sounded coming from me, aloud, I wanted to at least make sure that he knew I would stay by him, "Always…" I smiled; he too smiled back, pulling me close.

Not an hour passed by before I finally fell into comfortable slumber.

In a short while, the light of day seemed to wake us two quite easily since the both of us had reached the bath at the same time. We both stood at the bath door, confused as to who should bathe first – that is when Sesshomaru smiled, almost evilly, while sending a strange… 'look' of sorts to me, just as I was about to say 'You could bathe first' he spoke, "Let us bathe together then,"

"W-what?!" He just suggested us…bathing together?! Wouldn't that mean he would be – no! No! No! I was not ready to see him…_ na-naked! _"N-no! Ab-Absolutly not!"

"Hn..?" He only gave off a questioning look in my direction, "But it is a natural thing for lovers to do, is it not?"

"I- I know that!. But…" Our small exchange continued for some time, but after many protest from me, and numerous counter attacks from Sesshomaru, (In the form of breath-stealing kisses), I had given up.

…And now here we were. The both of us.

**..**

…**Joker…**

**..**

We dressed, ate, and stood in front of the large doors that lead to the outside. Nervousness was starting to bite my skin as I found that one part of my mind wanted the rest of me to stay inside – I was almost too scared to take a step outside, what if something happened? What if… What if something happened to him..? My thoughts were soon washed away upon Sesshomaru gripping onto my hand. I turned to face him, "It's okay, Kagome…" He said with the upmost honesty, "I'm here…" Just as we two pushed open the large doors to be welcomed by the rays of the sun, a blur of white hair made its way to … 'welcome' us first.

"Sesshomaru!" It was Inuyasha, did he run all the way over here from his Inn? Why was he here..? He was here now, and panting – he must've run pretty fast, he seemed exhausted, "Sesshomaru! Don't you dare do what I think you're gonna' do!" Inuyasha grabbed onto his elder brothers shoulders, gripping them tightly with his (Now showing) claws, "Don't even give me some bull-crap excuse that you don't remember the ending of the Legend of the Night Walker! You know what will happen if you go to the Ol' Man to take off the curse!" With this, I immediately turned to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru?" I asked, in a shaky voice, "W-What will happen if you undo the curse..?"

"The Legend only states the ways of how I could undo the curse," Sesshomaru started, "Those being getting the curse removed by the one who's cast it, eating the heart of the women I love, or just ignore it completely, and letting my love die…but it not many humans of this land know of the ending…"

"What…What happens at the end..?" I asked with a thumping heart…

"If the curse is undone, there are two possibilities…" Sesshomaru took a breath, "I would either go through a moment of temporary madness, only finding peace and sanity after I have consumed the closest human heart to me, or I would go through a length of horrid pain, only finding salvation in human blood." I stood in silence. Was this all hopeless? "…But, as those two scenarios could play out, so can a scenario of none of the two happening, it is a thin chance, but…what if I am able to resist it? The reason the madness, or bloodlust would appear will be caused because I am a demon, the feeling of being freed would naturally cause my insides to run rapid – I would go crazy…but since it is my body, I should be able to control it-"

"An' what if you're not able ta' control it?!" Inuyasha shook his brother, his eyes filled with worry, "Don't do this, Sesshomaru…Please…you're the last piece of family I've got… don't do this…"

"And if I do not undo this curse, Inuyasha, do you not think that the people of this town, the town next to this one, and all the humans in the Old Country…Do you think they'll be safe from the Night Walker?"

"And what if the Old Man doesn't undo your curse?!" Inuyasha's voice shook.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru easily pulled himself away from his younger brothers grasp, and placed a hand on his silver hair, "I only do this for the better, little brother, it makes me so…happy to know that you genuinely care for me, and what father might do instead of help – you know that he may want to hurt me once I am in range of him, but so do I." Sesshomaru slowly started to walk past the now subdued Inuyasha. At this time I found it hard to move to Sesshomaru, as if my feet had planted themselves to the ground, I wanted to say something, anything to comfort Inuyasha – the highly cocky demon was now unusually silent, but I also wanted to go straight to Sesshomaru's side, to let him know that whatever decision he made, I supported him. It was Inuyasha himself who broke the blizzard forming in my mind.

"Go on, Kagome, don't worry about me," Inuyasha's voice was practically numb, he starred to the ground, "Whatever happens with the Ol' Man…just…just make sure that you two hurry back when it's all over." Before I could come up with any type of words to speak back to Inuyasha, he was already walking away, back into the forest.

"We should leave now, before night falls – hold onto my hand, I will transport us two there." Without a word did I rush over to his side and hold onto his gently outstretched hand…

_In the dark of the forest, a hunter awaits,_

_A Demon is he, the Night Walker his name,_

_Kill a mere mortal, devour her heart,_

_A curse by his father, last 500 arc's,_

_Murder for he must, for his love to survive,_

_And now he has met her – His heart starts to smile,_

_His mind is now made, to Un-Do this curse,_

_But the consequence may be much…much…worse…_

With a blinding light that soon faded, did I see our surroundings had changed; I looked to Sesshomaru who had already started to walk towards two large gates leading to a barren field which looked much like a cemented wasteland. Dead leaves cracking from the cracks in the ground hid the smell of fresh death, and human remains. I was in near panic when I found the smell had come from actual dead soldiers which littered the ground right in front of the castle which housed Sesshomaru's father. I thought that he was a demon whose family protected people, but this…I took another look around, spotting young women as well…what had happened here? "Kagome," Sesshomaru's hand had grabbed my own, as we two headed for the main door. Standing beyond the open doors was a man with silvery-white hair tugged into a tight pony tail which draped down his back touching his toes, tall and standing straight and postured, his face a cold stone decorated with regal markings and his eyes telling every word that was soon to be spoken in the now tense atmosphere. His eyes were gold.

This was him…the maker (and possible breaker) of the 'Curse of Father's Time'…

**Joker… **Chapter 4

End

T.B.C

Itachi – Another mini cliffy! Whew! This chapter's super late, so lemmie start by apologizing! FORGIVE ME! I've been super busy for such a long time, and never really had time for anything, I promise the next chapter will be posted in 2 weeks or less, I'm already working on it!


	5. Chapter 5

Itachi – Loved your reviews! And don't worry – I haven't abandoned any of my stories!

;

**Joker****… **Chapter 5

"Wander into the woods at night, and he will steal your heart." That had been told to wanderers to keep them from the surrounding wooded area, but, when a lone girl finds herself lost and in the midst of a storm, she stumbles upon an empty castle, staying for just the night, she soon learns the legend had been real…for the acceptation of his utter laziness.

…_And then? Why should I care?..._

In front of us stood the very being who had cursed Sesshomaru to the name of the feared 'Night Walker' all those years ago. The powerful demon from the legend who; in anger and grief, cursed his eldest son, and left him to fend for himself all alone in the Black Castle. It was easy to see how Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were his sons, and even easier to see the legend I once did not believe come to life, unfolding like a book before my eyes. Two pairs of golden orbs starred at the other, until the taller being (the father, I should say,) turned around and started to walk down a long corridor. Sesshomaru followed behind his father, grabbing my hand in the process, than whispered slowly into my ear, "Do not trust him, whatever he says, whatever he does, keep up your guard." The silence was strangling. Not a word was exchanged as we were ushered into what seemed to be a lounge – the inside of the castle itself was polished, fixed and bright, unlike the outside – Two sets of chairs on both sides of a small meeting table…a family set of four chairs. Above it all was a portrait of a woman. Sesshomaru nor his father had even bothered to take a look at it.

"Please," His father spoke at last, breaking the uncomfortable silence, "Take a seat, both of you." A servant walked inside with a platter of food, setting it down on the table, three pickings of 'finger foods', "Take one," Sesshomaru's father spoke rather nicely, how was he the one who nearly killed Inuyasha for trying to leave? How was he someone who hated Sesshomaru so much as to harbor that hate for over 500 years? It didn't seem possible… I took one of the three finger foods, and was about to eat it when it was snatched from my hand by Sesshomaru. He ate the serving himself. "He has such bad habits at the table," the father seemed to be enjoying this, the other two servings were left untouched, "Go on, young one, take another ins-" Before he could finish his words, Sesshomaru had already taken the other two from the plate, and ate them swiftly. The silence had returned. "My _son, _you did know what I was trying to do, didn't you?" What? What he was trying to do? "That was three servings of poison gone to waste." …P…Poison?! Sesshomaru's father tried to…kill me?! _Do not trust him, whatever he says, whatever he does, keep up your guard. _So this is what Sesshomaru meant.

"The likes of weak human poisons do not affect me, father," Sesshomaru's voice was void of emotion, "I am the one you wish to make suffer, leave her out of this." It was that moment that his father's expression had changed, his golden eyes darting from his son to me. He sighed, pushing his chair back to stand, then turning his back to us…facing the large portrait on the wall.

"So…Sesshomaru, tell me, what is the name of the young women who stands by your side?"

"I-It's…" I sputtered out an answer before Sesshomaru, "It's Kagome-" Once the name was uttered from my mouth, Sesshomaru's father started to speak in a voice that would make the friendly inviting side shown before non-existent.

"You are a human, Kagome."

"Yes..?" Why would he ask the obvious? "I am-"

"And you and my _son _love each other, don't you?" Before I could answer 'yes', his father spoke once again, "Sesshomaru, why haven't you eaten this women's' heart?" Sesshomaru answered immediately, with the same emotionless voice as before.

"Never would I eat the heart of my lover," The father still did not look away from the portrait, he instead started to trace the lines of the women's hair with his clawed finger, gently as to not scratch it, "Why are you asking me these questions father? If what I heard from Inuyasha was correct…you still hate me…"

"Indeed," The father spoke without a trip in his sentence, "I actually wish to rip you apart with my claws…no…Not you my son, I wish to murder your 'Kagome' – your lover, in doing so, you would be met with the same hopeless despair and hate that greets me every morning…" Sesshomaru looked down, most likely disturbed by the words of his father reminding him of the past, "So how have the last 500 years been my son? I hear that the people of the Old Country have come up with a name for you, Night Walker, if I remember," It was as if his own father was trying to beat him with the whip of words coming from his mouth, "So, my son, how many human women have you killed in the last 500 or so years that have past?"

"…I've killed thousands…" Sesshomaru's replay was grim, and filled with regret, his father pushed on.

"How were they? Who were they?"

"They were…" Sesshomaru struggled to speak, "They were mothers, daughters, young, with a life ahead of them that I forcibly took away…" At a first glance, sadness was all that could be seen on Sesshomaru's face…but very quickly did it start to turn into anger, it was a quiet, silent, and slowly seeping rage which was an emotion that –in my short time being with him; was never once shown, "They all died because you have left me with a curse in which I cannot break, for over 500 years, father, we have protected those humans who live on these lands, this curse just makes it seem as if… _we _the protectors are nothing more than what they need to be protected from…countless human lives were all taken-"

"All taken by you." At the voice of his father did the tense silence of before return once again, draping us all in his hidden shadow, "The young lady you bring with you is a human with a beating heart, obviously your lost 'love' now found – you can eat her heart right now and the 500 year cycle of death for the other humans would cease to exist, better yet, my _son_, you'd be freed of your curse-"

"I have already answered that question – never would I eat her heart." Sesshomaru confirmed his answer.

"Yes… you've…" The father started, "You've made that clear to me…" He turned from the portrait of the women, the long silver pony-tail lagging behind him, a smile spread onto his face, "Do you remember the reason I cursed you all those years ago?" From the way things have been playing out, it looked as if Sesshomaru's father truly resented him. He must have purposely brought up the horrid memory of the past to belittle his eldest son, and make him feel guilty, as he has for centuries.

"Because of my…laziness…" Sesshomaru started in a lower voice then before, "…Because I killed mother-"

"And for that I've wanted you to feel the same horrid pain that comes with losing the life of your lover," So…it truly was just for 'revenge'… "You should know by now that every and any ways of removing the curse are futile – I'm sure that Inuyasha has told it to you."

"Futile…" I heard Sesshomaru mutter.

"Eat her heart and stop the curse, but for that you must kill her," His father sounded almost happy while stating the hopeless, "You could always find some way that I would actually remove this curse from you, but alas, the sudden freedom will cause you to go into a moment of horrid pain, or a moment of insanity – both outbursts will only cease once the closest human heart near you is devoured…that being your 'lost-love' who stands so bravely at your side…" His father scoffed, "It makes me ill…to think the fates could give you such good fortune as to find the women you love who still stands by you even knowing that you eat her kind…" His voice softened, "She is a good, faithful, brave woman indeed…which is exactly why I want her to die." Every word was spoken with a smile on his face, "If the love of my life died because of you, then the love of your life should die because of me – Every soft cloud holds sharp pieces of ice – it is only fair that I repay you for bringing nothing but ruin into my life…my eldest _son_ Sesshomaru," The father seemed to enjoy the hurt that he knew he was bringing upon his son, "Don't even dare ask for me to remove your curse without a reason that would make me care."

**..**

…**Joker…**

**..**

We both had left his father's palace. Night fell quickly. He simply dropped me off in front of the empty Black Castle, and with a warm, lovely, lonely embrace, stalked into the darkness to become the Night Walker once more. Every single act made by his father was out of selfish revenge. He would go as far as scarring his own son over the incident of the mother. He too had felt grief for his mother – he took the fault…but instead his father ignored it all, and even after so many years past, his father still held on to the internal rage, and hatred for his eldest.

Lying on the large bed in our shared bedroom, I looked to the clock. It was past nine. By now, the horrid deed was done. By now, the life of another was given to preserve my own – to keep me alive. If I could give my own life to stop the cycle of death, I would…but then…Sesshomaru…he would be alone once again. Yes, the curse would be gone, and in his own way, he'd be free…but alone. I couldn't betray him like that. "Even so, there has to be something I could do for him…" I would do anything to bring his spirits back. Everything his father said must've hurt him more than any weapon ever could; but there stands the question, _what could I do_ to help him? As if on cue did the door open on its own and cloud of black mist floated silently inside, the door closing with a thud, as the mist made itself to my side of the bed. It was not too long until the mist took the form of a person…Sesshomaru. He stood while starring down at me with saddened eyes…blood staining his cheek. The blood of his latest victim.

"Kagome…" Ever so slowly did he start to lean down, bringing his face closer to my own, "Are you…frightened of me..?" The answer did not come as our lips touched; he brought down his hand to the bed, pushing himself closer into the quickly deepened kiss. I was human, and as he said before, the emotions every human has would get to me… I was terrified; seeing him with blood on his face, tasting the blood - it was only more proof of his horrid deed in which he was forced to do until the curse was lifted. All of this to keep me alive, and by his side in this lonesome Black Castle. Shyly did I bring my hands to wrap around his neck. For a moment, we pulled away.

"I…" I took a breath, "I want to make you happy again…Sesshomaru…" He said nothing as he harshly pushed me down onto the bed, crawling over me only to drip into a suffocating kiss. I felt his claws racking down my skin, leaving red marks in its wake – "I…" My words became lost as I caught sight of his golden eyes – they were sharp…intense…and slowly bleeding red. Though my mind was still slightly hazy and trying to put together exactly what was occurring, I knew that my eyes had not deceived me. His golden eyes were turning…_red_. For an instant did a growing fear start to lurk from within me, wanting me to pull away…a simple graze of his claw on my cheek had taken the fear away though, setting it aside and turning my attentions back to him. It took me a moment to see that he had; quite quickly, stripped himself of the majority of his clothing – I almost looked away, but soon remembered that if I did, he might think I too rejected him, turned him away like his father had done all those years ago. His clawed hands started to roam until he reached the front of my dress, pulling down the collar and ripping it lower until an amount of cleavage was exposed…It took only moments for me to understand what was happening. As if he wasn't satisfied, he started to tare more and more of the fabric – than ripped the dress off completely. That 'dress' being my undergarments which served as the last barrier to the 'rest of me'. How badly I wanted to cover myself at that moment! He starred at me, red eyes searching up and down my exposed form, memorizing…it was that very moment which he met my lips for another suffocating kiss…

**..**

…**Joker…**

**..**

The rays of the morning sun shone through the window, past my eye lids, forcing me to awaken from my dream-filled slumber. The first thing I felt was the tickle of Sesshomaru's silver hair on my face, without looking up, I knew he was still there, laying by my side – most likely awake by now. His skilled fingers racking through my hair, scorching the scalp gently, "Kagome…" he spoke apologetically, "Please forgive me for my…hurried actions last night I-"

"It's okay…Sesshomaru," Truthfully, I was quite freighted when he started, but I grew content later on, "I…" I took a breath, preparing myself to speak embarrassing words, "I enjoyed every moment."

"Even so," Sesshomaru started, "I continued without your permission…"

"And I say it okay. Don't worry, I'm not mad…" In a strange way was I glad that it was Sesshomaru who introduced me to… the _other _sides of love, "Night Walker or not, Sesshomaru," I smiled upon looking into his once golden orbs yet again, "I really am glad I met you…your my first everything Sesshomaru – my first fear, my first promise, my first love, and now…my first lov_er_." I saw him smile at the mention of him being my first at practically everything.

Everything in this moment was plain perfect.

As quickly as I thought that did a series of hurried knocks come from the main door. We both ignored the knocking at first – that was when the voice of Inuyasha rang in our ears, "Sesshomaru! Kagome! Open the hell up!" He sounded panicked. Getting himself dressed quickly, Sesshomaru got to the door in a matter of seconds, seeing as my dress was torn to shreds, I opted to putting on some of Sesshomaru's clothing (which was quite large) before heading down the stairs stopping in my tracks when Inuyasha had spoken words that none of us were expecting to hear, "It's the Ol' Man Sesshomaru…I saw him a mile or two from the town- he's goanna make his way here! Whatcha' say to him?! Did you make him angry or something?! He might try to kill you!" Before Sesshomaru could ask Inuyasha to slow down –

"Inuyasha, it is quite rude to announce that I was going to drop by," There, not even a foot from the first tree stood Touga, the cruel, unforgiving, holder of a 500 year grudge father of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru in peaceful serenity, "And don't be silly, my youngest son, why would I kill your beloved elder brother? You leave my side to chase after him, hoping he would forgive you…how bitterly sweet…" Turning from Inuyasha, he faced us two – seeing my attire, he sighed, before facing Sesshomaru, "And I see you and your lover had an eventful night," Before any words could be spoken from Sesshomaru, Touga interrupted, "I've come to make a deal with you, my eldest son,"

"I am listing, father." Spoke Sesshomaru.

"Give to me the women whose heart you refuse to take, and in return, I will lift from you the curse of the 'Night Walker'."

**Joker… **Chapter 5

End

T.B.C

Itachi – ITS SOO LATE! Sorry about the lateness on all of my stories, I've had a lot of work, and a bunch of huge test coming up, I'll try to update soon! I'm already getting to work with chapter 6! Don't forget to review! They make me write faster!


	6. Chapter 6

Itachi – Hn. Not many review on the last chapter. Without those review I lose my resolve…so…drop some by and keep my writing resolve going!

;

**Joker****… **Chapter 6

"Wander into the woods at night, and he will steal your heart." That had been told to wanderers to keep them from the surrounding wooded area, but, when a lone girl finds herself lost and in the midst of a storm, she stumbles upon an empty castle, staying for just the night, she soon learns the legend had been real…for the acceptation of his utter laziness.

…_Follow me, and end MY suffering..._

"Give to me the women whose heart you refuse to take, and in return, I will lift from you the curse of the 'Night Walker'."

"Remove the curse..?" I repeated the words aloud. Was Sesshomaru's father really telling the truth? Or was this another lie to go with his equally deceiving personality? I looked to Inuyasha who seemed to be deep in thought about what was just said, he mumbled something under his breath, and in that instant did his golden eyes go wide – he opened his mouth to speak –

"I assure you that I do not lie, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha," Their father spoke before his youngest son could make his comment, "I will remove the curse from you, my eldest son, give to me the girl whom you cannot kill…and I will kill her myself." All eyes shot to the father in that one instant. If Sesshomaru wouldn't kill me, he would do it himself and remove the curse. He would kill me...but if he did, Sesshomaru would be free from his horrid role as the 'Night Walker'…but then with me dead, wouldn't he be alone once again..?

"I hada' feelin' you'd say that Ol' Man," Inuyasha pierced the tense silence, taking a step closer to his father who starred him down coldly, "You're a sick freak, ya know that? You actually think somethin' like that would be a good answer?!" He pointed to the suddenly quiet Sesshomaru, "He doesn't want her dead once so ever! Not by his hand and definably not by yours! What docha' get about that?!" A loud snarl tore through the air – From Sesshomaru. Turning to face him, I was shocked to find his eyes as they were the same as I'd seen them the night before, bleeding red with rage unknown to me, I felt the same fear I had the first time seeing him with those eyes creep into me once again – quickly, I pushed the fear away, remembering that the first time I saw those eyes was when we…

"I see," The father started, "Clearly, my eldest, you do not wish for your human dead, not even your younger brother agrees with me…I wish to propose a 'deal' with you then, take upon my offer, or live on forever stalking the dark as the Night Walker." Another deal? Taking the silence from Sesshomaru as a 'yes', the father continued, "Give me the girl – do not fret, I will not kill her, but I will give you two days to think about keeping this girl alive and staying as you are with the curse I've placed on you – for those two days, and those two days alone will I remove the curse from you…but she will be staying with me."

"And give me a reason why I should trust you…" Sesshomaru spoke in a dark, rumbling tone, red eyes darting to his father's form.

"I never did say you had to trust me…" His father replied, "Take on my offer, and at least have a break from being the 'Night Walker', ignore my offer, and live how you would li-"

"I'll go!" Breaking into the conversation without any second thoughts on the matter, I spoke, giving no cares as to the danger I could have placed myself into, I knew that Sesshomaru would say something to oppose – but before he could, his father, as if reading his mind spoke before him.

"She has made her mind, my son," A flash of a smirk appeared on his father's features, than faded, "This human obviously cares for you more than you care for yourself; she has made her mind to allow you time to think, and since she has…" The father's claws graced my face. I stood still, trying hard not to show fear. He scarred it lightly and drew blood which pooled onto the tip of his finger, "…I will remove the curse, for just the two days…" The finger with my blood was slowly cleaned by his tongue, "Two days, my eldest…" the father spoke as he grabbed my hand, making us two disappear…

"Sesshomaru…" I whispered faintly…

"Kagome…" I heard him whisper back…

**..**

…**Joker…**

**..**

I now found myself here, in the same room as before alone with the father of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. The same room he tried to poison me in. That memory sent a silent shiver up my spine, it was crazy enough that I agreed to go with the guy without giving it any second thoughts on what might happen, but the silence in the room was starting to drive me insane. Sitting across from me for over fifteen minutes was Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father who; upon our arrival here, told me to call him Inutaisho. I was guessing that it was a title or sorts.

"I cannot kill you sadly enough," I looked up upon hearing him speak, "I promised that I wouldn't until after the two days when he finally makes his decision, if he were smart, he would get rid of you," Standing from his seat, he disappeared, I jumped when I realized he re-appeared behind me, "Just what affect have you had on him? Why did he find you – his love so quickly, and then have the audacity to ask me to remove the curse from him?" Taking my chin with deathly clawed fingers, he examined my face, "For a human, you are somewhat 'attractive'-" Without warning was a peck on my cheek given-

"What the hell?!" I stood up abruptly, knocking down the chair I sat in. What was going on?

"Ever since the love of my life died by my sons laziness, I've found myself…" I slowly took steps backing away, as Touga advanced, "…Craving something to fill the empty void that her death has left me," My back hit the wall…crap, "A human like you should be good enough…" I saw his eyes flicker from sane, to insane, golden to deep red-just like Sesshomaru, "…to satisfy me…" I felt his clawed hand drag under my oversized shirt…bringing up the small amount of bravery I had left in me, I kicked him hard , but he didn't budge, instead, his nose met with the skin on my neck -…he was sniffing me? "Hn…" I stood frozen as ice as he continued finding my scent, "You and my son…" he took another wiff, sighing a long, frustrated breath, "He's bedded you just recently? Last night I assume?"

"How…?" How in the heck was he able to tell all of that just by 'sniffing' me? And why'd he want to know anyway? "W-Why do you ask?"

"Because I feel envy towards him," Envy? "Envy that he has the luxury of gaining – no, actually finding a women who loves him, while I stay my days loathing the fact that I've lost my precious love…because of him…" Before I could try and speak, Touga's hands clenched my shoulders, "Why do you live, human? You have brought that despicable, horrid, hateful, disgusting existence in which I've fathered joy and happiness…while I suffer…alone and bitter…" The grip of his hands on my shoulders had loosened, his arms dropped to his sides. He turned away to walk to the other side of the room, reaching the large picture of the women which hung on the wall. Silently, did he trace a sharpened claw on the bottoms of the golden frame that held that large picture, stopping suddenly – he placed a hand on the picture….not once did he spare it a glance.

He turned slightly to face me.

Red eyes, jagged marks and the poking of a demons fangs from his bottom lip. His stern look could make any being's blood run cold – by my eyes, though…it was ignored. Out from his fierce eyes came a rivers of tears flowing down his cheek, dripping from his chin, to tap the floor. I breathed out a breath I never knew I was holding. Touga was…crying.

"It hurts…" Touga's voice did not waver, "When I lost her, it hurt…every time I come across this picture of her…it hurts and every time I see my eldest son Sesshomaru so happy with you, I think of my own sickly story, how I can no longer be happy with the one I love because she is dead…because of his utter laziness as a child…it hurts…" A look of confusion crossed his face as a pang hit his heart – he faced me completely now, "Human…tell me, how do I get rid of this pain that I feel..?"

"Well," How was I supposed to help comfort the same demon who tried to kill me just the other day? "Maybe…maybe if you tried to forget the hate that you hold against Sesshomaru-"

At the mention of forgiving his eldest did an enraged snarl come from Touga, "Forgiving him is not an option, and will never happen…" Turning to the door, he summoned someone by a name in which I had yet to know, "Kouga!" After a moment did the door slowly come open, reveling a brown haired boy who reminded me very much of Inuyasha in the terms of 'looks'. Most of the difference being in the eye color, in which his own were a striking blue, and the hair and skin, were Kouga's was more tan, his hair brown.

"Hm?" Was Kouga's less than excited response.

"Take her upstairs, find an open guest room, Kagome will be staying overnight" Touga took a less-than-graceful seat in one of the soft seats, sighing as if he was stressed, taking in an exaggerated breath, he waved us two away, "I am in need of some time alone…"

"Aw seriously?!" Kouga started to whine like a child, "That's just work Ol' Man!" Seeing as how Touga was now giving him a deathly look, Kouga scowled, and opened the door, "Che! Whatever! Makin' me do so much work!"

…

It wasn't long until I found myself heading down unfamiliar hallways with this Kouga…whoever he was. Faintly, I could tell he was a demon, but other than that, I really had no idea what he was to Sesshomaru's father. How he spoke to Touga showed that he had little fear of the man and judging by the communication between the two, there had to be some type of relationship…but that only bought back the question…what was there relationship? "Uh, Kouga?" I spoke to him nervously.

"Eh?" He stopped walking only to look over him shoulder back at me – good. Got his attention.

"Can I ask a quick question?" He shook his head to go on, all while continuing to walk down the unknown corridors, I followed not too closely behind, "So…what's your relationship with Touga?"

He answered immediately, "I'm a servant."

"Oh…" But weren't servants supposed to be 'quiet and submissive' with the ones they serve? "I was just wondering was all, with the way you and Touga communicate with each other-"

Kouga cut me off, "We have something's in common, it's nothing you need to know about."

"Oh…," I spoke lowly, "okay…" Looks like he wouldn't tell me much. That's when Kouga spoke up once again.

"But, if you do want to know," He said, all while looking forwards for the vacant guest room, "I could tell you, if ya want." With my approval did he start, "Well, when I was a little younger, about 200 years ago, I met a human girl named Ayame…well actually, I saved her from some wild boars out in the East of the Old Country, to thank me, she gave me an amulet that belonged to her family. She had an identical one, promising that she wouldn't ever forget about me as long as we both wore the amulet. A year passed, and we two had started ta' meet up and stuff…I had a little bit of a crush on her by then, I wanted to tell her how I felt, but I was too scared for her reaction…The next day I built up the strength to tell her, we were supposed to meet that night, while the moon was still out in the woods – but when I got there…I saw a man carrying her bridal style in his arms, the moonlight shining from the night sky painted out the scene. Her eyes were open, starring into nothing, a small trail of red leaving her mouth…her chest was covered in blood, it trailed down her arm and dripped from her fingers to touch the dirt. The man turned to look at me…I didn't move from the edge of the clearing. He walked slowly to me, dropping Ayames lifeless body in my hands. There was a hole in her chest where her heart once was – her heart though, was gone, he disappeared in a wisp of wind," I started to suspect things…I didn't want it to be true…but…denying the facts would only mean lying to myself. Kouga turned to face me, "You've heard of the 'Night Walker' ne?"

"Yea…I've heard of him…" Did Kouga not know about Sesshomaru and I?

"You know about him allowing his mother – Touga's wife to die of some 'heart-eating illness?" I answered 'yes' once again, "Well it was him, Sesshomaru if I do recall correctly, was the one who killed Ayame," Kouga clenched his fist, "He ripped her heart out and ate it greedily…he even had the nerve to take her amulet…so, I've vowed to kill him…and not just because of what he did to Ayame…"

Kouga opened an empty guest room, waiting for me to walk inside before starting once again, "Because of his eyes…blood thirsty, merciless, unfeeling, and evil…no one else should be forced to see those horrible red eyes before they die, no one should be kept in fear to see those eyes once so ever."

Kouga shut the door.

**Joker… **Chapter 6

End

T.B.C

Itachi – I know a lot of you are super mad at me for always taking forever with my updates, for that my fellow readers, I apologize! I do hope this chapter summed some stuff up for you all! REMEMBER, Reviews get me hyped up! Which means updates will be faster with more motivation!


End file.
